


A Slice of Pizza, A Bowl of Popcorn and Thou

by Ceares



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	A Slice of Pizza, A Bowl of Popcorn and Thou

“Okay, that’s it!” Tony slammed his hand on his desk causing both Ziva and McGee to jump and glare at him. He glanced quickly over his shoulder to make sure Gibbs wasn’t lurking behind him. He pointed a finger at each of them. “Turn those frowns upside down right now.”

McGee sighed.“Tony.”

“No, look, this case sucked. I get it.” The Anderson case was the kind that made Tony miss the days of simple drug busts. It was the kind where everybody wound up dead and the team wound up licking their wounds in their own ways. Gibbs had a boat, a basement and his bourbon. Abby was dragging Palmer out to a concert guaranteed to make his ears bleed. Ducky was out on the golf course, whacking his frustrations into a little ball.

“We are not going to be Sad Sallys about it though.” Tony knew Ziva and McGee would find their own ways to brood if he didn’t do something. DiNozzos and brooding did _not_ mix well.

He ignored Ziva’s ‘who is Sally?’ and Tim’s ‘don’t ask’ while he typed. An emergency movie night was in order. He heard both their computers ding a minute later.

McGee stared at him disbelievingly. “Did you just send us an email? We’re right here.”

“It’s an _evite_ , Tim. And I’d like an RSVP please.”

McGee sighed again, and Ziva rolled her eyes but his email chimed twice and they couldn’t help grinning at each other, the atmosphere in the room just a little bit lighter.

 

+++

 

He called in their regular order at the pizzeria before they got there. It hadn’t taken them long to realize they were better off ordering three than arguing over toppings. More than once that had degenerated into angry sniping and pouting and sometimes makeup sex and while Tony was always a fan of makeup sex, they were still hungry after. Growling stomachs kind of killed the afterglow.

Tim got there first with his usual goodies. Tony took the bags off of his hands and leaned in. Cool lips met his and Tony savored the familiar taste, enjoying the freedom to touch Tim in a way that would definitely garner more than a Gibbs slap in the office.

“So what are we watching?”

Tony shook his head, setting the bag on the counter. “It’s a surprise. Wait till our scarier third gets here.”

Tim grinned, stepping around the counter and into Tony’s space. “I guess we’ll just have to find something to keep us occupied.”

Tony slid his arms around Tim’s waist. “I guess so.”

 

+++

 

"The O.C.? No way, Tony."

“Yes, the O.C. Sun, sand, tans, surf.”

McGee snatched the DVD out of his hands. “Bad plots, bad acting, Mischa Barton.”

Tony snatched it back, quickly opening the case and shoving into the player. "Look McPBS, you're denying Ziva one of the basic tenants of America."

Tim arched a brow. "Mischa Barton?"

McSneak thought he didn’t notice long fingers edging over to grab his remote. He held the remote control over his heart with one hand, and batted Tim away with the other. "Trash television is our privilege, nay, our right!"

Ziva leaned back against the sofa watching the two of them with a slightly bemused smile on her face. That look was filled with love as well as confusion, though it had taken Tony a while to understand that. Not that it didn’t have a layer of mockery to it as well; she did have her feet up on the coffee table, hand buried in a bowl of Tim’s special ‘movie night made from scratch, not microwaved’ popcorn, and Tony would swear she enjoyed watching the two of them as much as anything on the t.v. 

“What is the Oh See?”

“Pure...”

“Crap.”

"Seriously, Tony, no O.C. "

"Seriously, Tim, we need it to set the mood."

"What mood?"

"The holiday mood.” He sat down on the sofa next to Ziva queuing up the episode and grabbing a handful of popcorn. “This is the very special Chrismukkah episode of the O.C. , celebrating the merging of Christian and Jewish, Christmas and Hanukkah into one joyful union. "

Ziva frowned, "But Tony, it is the middle of summer."

"That's right and here in the good ole' U.S. of A, we have a little thing we like to call Christmas in July."

"It's 95 degrees outside."

Tony tossed a kernel of popcorn at Tim who nimbly caught it in his mouth. Tony grinned proudly. His training was obviously paying off. "Thank you McAlRoker. I know that, which is why it's 65 degrees in here."

Ziva laughed. "Ah! I thought you did that so we would have to share body heat, like the last time."

Tony grinned. "Okay, maybe that too. We're multitasking here."

Tim settled on the other side of Ziva.

Tony reached over and grabbed some DVDs off the stack. "For the lovely Ms. David."

"Fiddler on the Roof?"

"Yep. A Christmas Story for me, and for McScrooge over here..."

Tim took the DVD, a grin lighting his face. "A Charlie Brown Christmas? I love this."

"I know. "

Tony hadn't been angling for a kiss, but he certainly didn't object when Ziva leaned in, pressing a slightly salty mouth against his own.

“What was that for?”

She feathered a hand across his cheek, dark eyes full of affection. “At times you are a very special agent, Anthony DiNozzo.”

And at times, Tony still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “Thank you, Officer David.” He leaned back in, returning her kiss.

“Okay that’s enough of that! We watching movies or what?”

“Aw, Timmy. We did not mean to leave you out.” Ziva laughed and turned, catching McGee’s mouth in a kiss he returned eagerly.

Tony watched the two of them and resisted the urge to suggest skipping the movies and going straight to the bedroom. The only thing that stopped him was the knowing that losing themselves in something mindless for a little while was what they all needed.

 

+++

 

With the lowered temperature it wasn’t quite as cold as it had been locked in the meat locker but it wasn’t long before the three of them were cuddled together, watching the screen with animated commentary from Tony.

Tim dozed off a few hours in and Tony figured it was only Ziva’s training that let her make it another hour before she curled up against McGee and started snoring. Tony looked at his lovers with a grin before he reached over and confiscated the popcorn, settled back and hit play again.


End file.
